What angst really means
by KM-Sama
Summary: Shuichi por fin encuentra la fuerza para dejar a Yuki de una vez por todas... o no? Shuichi POV, flames are welcome. Please review.


[ADVERTENCIA]: Esto es Yaoi, si no saben lo que es ni se molesten en leer este fic. Pero para   
que lo sepan yaoi es relaciones hombre/hombre si no les agrada esto vayan a leer algo mas   
acorde con sus gustos. El shounen ai y el yaoi son bonitos así como el shoujo ai y el yuri;   
amor es amor. Advertidos quedaron, ahora proceden bajo su propio riesgo.  
  
[DICLAIMER]: Gravitation no es mío... maldita sea!! *shakes fist* Por favor no me demanden   
soy más pobre que una rata de alcantarilla *pero huelo mejor *, lo único que si es mío es este   
pequeño fic... y en realidad no es muy bueno _'   
  
[N/A]: Me llevo 2 semanas escribir esto y no pude encontrar un titulo mejor, si alguien lo   
tiene por favor haganmelo saber ¬_¬'. Sin trama, sin sentido alguno, pero por favor   
review. YxS. PG-13 por referencias a sexo y alguna que otra palabrota.  
  
  
:: WHAT ANGST REALLY MEANS ::  
  
by: KM-Sama  
Lo único que se es que lo amo, lo amo con todas mis fuerzas; y que lo necesito,   
lo necesito como al aire que respiro o mas... lo se, lo se; no es mas que un viejo   
y gastado cliché; pero es cierto, en realidad verdaderamente lo necesito y me moriría sin el,   
y con el... tal vez el no lo sepa pero estoy muriendo... y el es mi asesino.  
  
Acaso no lo sabe?, que no lo nota?, o no quiere hacerlo... tal vez es lo que quiere, ya saben,   
librarse de mi finalmente de una vez y para siempre, si... quizá es eso.   
Pero como! como puede hacerme esto, a mi que no he hecho nada mas que amarlo y preocuparme   
por el, estar con el... acaso no ve como muero lentamente, como me mata cada día un poco mas,   
como me lastima con su indiferencia y frialdad.  
  
Oh! Yuki... si tan solo supiera que es lo que pasa por esa hermosa cabeza tuya,   
que es lo que ves en realidad o que no ves cuando me miras, en esas realmente raras   
ocasiones en que lo haces, que ves? desearía saber... pero jamás lo haré no es así?.   
Tu jamás lo dirás... o si?  
  
Dios! soy tan patético, tu tenias razón Yuki... como siempre; aunque desearía que no fuera así.  
  
Ah... mi pecho duele, otra vez. como lo hace cada vez que me vez con esa mirada tuya   
que no denota nada mas que enojo, y yo solo puedo pensar en como unos ojos tan bellos   
como los tuyos, tan capaces de hacer vibrar mi corazón en formas que jamás creí que fueran   
posibles, son también capaces de ver ASI; con tal desprecio. Y porqué no puedo dejar de verlos?,  
que hay en tu mirada que me hace querer perderme en ella, volver a ti... como lo hago cada   
vez que me hechas de tu casa o huyo por alguna de nuestras ya demasiado frecuente peleas...   
que es lo que hay en ti que me hace amarte tanto, al punto de dejarme morir así, por la   
oportunidad de estar a tu lado unos segundos mas.  
  
Ah! tu no sabes lo que es, el jamás sentirse amado por la persona la cual yo   
daría todo gustosamente... incluso la vida; no... no lo sabes pero yo si lo se y es el   
sentimiento mas perverso y horrible que pueda haber en este universo, que!? crees que exagero?,  
pues deberías probar alguna vez y después díme si todavía crees que exagero.   
Y sin embargo... por que sigo aquí? si tu me lastimas tanto, por que no puedo simplemente irme?,  
irme lejos a donde no puedas encontrarme... ja! como si me fueras a buscas. Probablemente   
serias el hombre mas feliz de la faz de la tierra si yo desapareciera de tu vida ahora mismo   
verdad?, pero no puedo no puedo estar sin ti soy como un adicto... y tu eres mi droga,   
te necesito. Contigo soy tan feliz... y tan miserable... ¿como una persona puede evocar   
dos sentimientos tan opuestos?, o quizá no son tan diferentes uno del otro, quizá son lo   
mismo y nadie se ha dado cuenta; si eso debe de ser, felicidad y miseria tan diferentes pero   
a la vez tan iguales ¿será...? será por que en la felicidad esta la miseria de saber que sin   
esa otra persona no serias nada y que te dice que no puede durar para siempre, que un día   
terminara de una forma u otra?.  
  
O será porque en la miseria esta la felicidad de tenerte cerca y de saber que soy solo   
tuyo y de nadie mas?. Hmp!... o tal vez así es para mi, tal vez soy el único idiota -como   
tu tan elocuentemente siempre me llamas- que piensa así. Ah... por que no puedo tener un   
segundo de felicidad pura y buena a tu lado?, por que siempre ha de estar manchada con mis   
lagrimas?, por que no puede ser como cuando hacemos el amor y tu me abrazas tan fuerte y me  
acercas a ti?, como cuando estamos juntos y me dejas recargar mi cabeza en tu espalda para   
dormir escuchando el hermoso latido de tu corazón arrullarme hasta ese mundo de sueños en el   
que tu y o somos tan felices, en el que no hay reproches ni miradas de hielo... ni llanto,   
si ese llanto que tanto odias escuchar y que no soy capaz de acallar aun ahora cuando se que   
te despertara y de nuevo volverás a gritarme, y por que no; es decir, se que necesitas dormir   
después de todo haz estado trabajando tanto -como siempre- pero no quiero, no quiero, no   
quiero callar mi llanto talvez como un grito desesperado de ayuda, tal vez como una tonta   
fantasía de que al verme así sepas por fin cuanto te amo y lo mucho que me lastimas con tu   
actitud fría y desinteresada. Jajaja! pero eso no pasara porque es solo una fantasía,   
solo eso y nada mas; que como lo se?, bueno pues porque conozco a mi Yuki-chan y SE que   
no pasara.  
  
Te amo Yuki y no puedo evitarlo. Quiero que seas muy feliz y creo, creo que la   
única forma en que puedo darte algo de felicidad será, será... apartándome de ti   
de una vez por todas y eso me mata. Ten la seguridad de que Shindou Shuichi murió esta noche,   
pero no haz sido tu el que dio el golpe final esta vez, irónicamente he sido yo mismo.   
Suicidio... si ha de ponerse así.  
  
Y es por eso que hoy me voy, me voy de tu vida para siempre y para nunca volver. Gracias,   
gracias por hacerme tan feliz todo este tiempo -porque si fui feliz a pesar de lo malo- mi   
corazón siempre te pertenecerá a ti, y solo a ti... Yuki Eiri. Te amo.  
  
No se cuanto tiempo exactamente he estado parado aquí en medio de la sala en plena oscuridad   
pensando. Jamás pensé que tendría que tomar una decisión tan difícil como esta,   
pero se que es lo mejor, al menos... para ti mi amor, mi vida... mi todo...  
  
No se si me habrás amado alguna vez, si te habré importado por mas de una fracción de segundo;   
eso hubiera sido bastante para hacerme feliz por el resto de mi vida. Ah... siempre atesorare   
los momentos que pase contigo, gracias por haberme aguantado todo este tiempo, gracias.   
Ahora lloro mas fuerte, se que despertaras en cualquier momento así que debo darme prisa;   
me voy, espero encuentres la felicidad que yo no pude darte nunca, adiós...  
  
"Oi kusogaki... tienes la mas mínima idea de la MALDITA hora que es?"  
  
Me congele al oír tu voz -mi koibito- No!, por que no me fui antes?, por que tuve que esperar  
tanto ahora de seguro estas parado en el pasillo detrás de mi, bloqueando la única salida de   
este apartamento. Como voy a enfrentarme a ti?; no puedo, se que no soportaría esa mirada   
-esos ojos-. Se que esa mirada romperá la poca determinación que he logrado reunir, se que  
si hago contacto con tus ojos ya jamás me iré...  
  
Giro lentamente y ahí justo como lo imagine -en el pasillo- veo a mi koibito   
-porque sigue siendo mi koibito a pesar de todo- vestido en esa pijama de seda púrpura   
que tanto me gusta y que lo hace ver tan sexy, con su pelo desarreglado -seña de que había  
estado durmiendo- y luego no puedo evitar el imaginar su completa y absolutamente hermosa   
carita cuando esta dormido; como cambian sus hermosas y perfectas facciones, de fieras a   
dulces e inocentes; es casi como si fueran dos personas distintas.  
  
Y después los vi, esos ojos de gato mirándome fijamente, se notaba a leguas que estaba   
enojado pero quien no lo estaría siendo despertado a estas horas por un llanto que no tiene  
miras de acabar pronto, lo siento mi amor, lamento haberte despertado, sé que probablemente  
estas cansado ya que tienes un plazo cerca para tu libro y haz trabajado mucho últimamente   
y siempre hasta muy tarde; pero no puedo dejar de llorar sabes?, duele demasiado y ahora   
que te veo de pie ahora frente a mí con esa mirada de hielo y enojo tuya ahora... ahora   
lloro con mas fuerza. No hay fuerzas en mi, toda mi determinación –lo poco que tenia- se   
fue con tu mirada. Mis piernas no me sostienen mas, lo siento mi vida se que soy una vista   
patética tirado aquí en el suelo temblando, abrazando mis piernas y sin saber como callar mi   
llanto y la verdad... no creo que quiera.  
  
A pesar de todo siento cuando te acercas a mí lentamente hasta que estas de pie justo   
frente a mí; te arrodillas. Intento ocultar mi rostro, alejarlo de ti para que no puedas   
ver como estoy y luego... no puedo creer lo que siento, siento como te acercas un poco mas   
a mi y sin dudar siquiera un segundo me rodeas con tus brazos y me atraes hacia ti en un   
abrazo tan fuerte que es casi doloroso.  
  
Tus brazos... esos mismos brazos en los que me pierdo cada vez que los siento alrededor   
de mi cuerpo, presionándome muy fuerte contra tu pecho; esos mismos brazos a los que ansío   
llegar cada vez que salgo corriendo del estudio, pero que muy rara vez –sino es que nunca-   
esperan por mí como yo lo hago por ti.  
  
Esos brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo se sienten tan bien, pero a la vez se siente tan mal   
y duele tanto; por que no tengo tus brazos en circunstancias más felices?. Me dejo ir por   
completo mientras acercas mi cabeza a tu pecho en un esfuerzo por aliviar mi pena y eso es   
una acción tan rara –pero a la vez- TAN tuya que no se que hacer. Estoy tan cerca de ti que   
puedo oír el latir de tu corazón arrullador, algo agitado pero demasiado o quizá demasiado   
considerando que eres tú de quien estamos hablando, no lo sé no puedo decidirme; no ahora. No   
puedo más; rompo en un llanto –pero eso no es novedad, ne?- aun más lastimero que antes y me   
siento completamente miserable, patético, impotente, dolido, traicionado, ignorado, humillado,   
enojado... si eso es estoy enojado, furioso, como es posible que la única persona que amo[1]   
me lastime una y otra y otra vez y cada vez que le da la gana?, que acaso soy un juguete   
para ti?, algo que puedes arrumbar en una esquina hasta que te dan ganas de jugar de nuevo   
con el?, cuando recuerdas que esta ahí?, eso soy para ti?. Por que... si yo te amo tanto,   
por que no soy nada para ti? Por que, POR QUE?.  
  
Sin pensarlo empecé a golpear tu pecho con mis puños, golpee lo mas fuerte que pude y mi   
voz por fin encontró su camino fuera de mi garganta y de mis pensamientos, de cualquier   
forma no pude decir otra cosa que no fuera una plegaria desesperada.  
  
"Por que... POR QUE?!!!" mi voz apenas fue un susurro pero estoy seguro de que recibiste   
el mensaje, o al menos eso espero... mi corazón lo espera.  
  
No hiciste ni dijiste nada, solo continuaste abrazándome como lo habías hecho hasta ese   
momento y tampoco te quejaste porque te estaba golpeando, claro que con mi fuerza probablemente   
todo lo que sentiste que un ligero cosquilleo pero no me importo aun así seguí haciéndolo y   
preguntando, no ya no preguntaba imploraba... DEMANDABA un por que, y fue cuando lo sentí...   
una de tus manos dejo mi espalda para acariciar mi cabello suave y tiernamente antes de dejarla   
viajar hasta mi nuca para acercarme gentilmente a ti y me hablaste... en tu hermosa voz de   
barítono –la cual adoro-, sentí tu aliento cálido en mi oído, mi cuello... y ese escalofrío   
tan familiar recorrió toda mi espalda, pero no fue hasta entonces que logre registrar tus   
palabras en mi mente y entendí lo que habías dicho.  
  
"Por que el ser más bello de esta creación llora así?... no se supone que los ángeles   
sufran, por que lo hace este?. Por que?"  
  
QUE!, tu me llamaste a mi... ángel?, bello?. No, no, no, no este no eres tu de ninguna   
manera, jamás... o si?. No lo se, estoy tan confundido, no logro entender –pero cuando   
he entendido yo algo-. Al oír levante mi cabeza y me separe un poco de ti –pero solo un   
poco- para ver tu rostro y asegurarme que eras tu quien me hablaba y fue cuando por fin   
lo note que de tus ojos corrían las lagrimas sin control y tu mirada era triste, mas triste   
aun que de costumbre y no lo puedo creer, no le creo a mis propios ojos... tu Yuki Eiri   
estas... llorando, llorando por... por mi?. Tengo miedo, tengo miedo porque aun recuerdo la   
ultima vez que lloraste así frente a mí, hace ya 4 años. Tengo miedo y no entiendo lo que   
sucede.  
  
"Por que la persona que más... la única persona que amo en este mundo sufre de esta manera?"  
"..."  
"Es por mi, verdad?"  
"Y-Yu..."  
"Siempre es por mi... no es así?"  
"Yuki... yo..."  
  
Como no he de sufrir si me odias o al menos... eso es lo que creía, pero ya no estoy tan   
seguro... no más. Ahora que te veo así frente a mí llorando... por mí.  
  
"No lo entiendes verdad?, no... nunca lo hiciste. Trate de que te fueras, trate de irme de   
alejarme de ti; pero no funciono de una manera u otra siempre pudiste regresar a mi... y   
hacerme regresar a ti."  
"..."  
"Pero que no ves mi amor... que no soy bueno para ti?, acaso no lo entiendes?"  
"..."  
"Sabia que seria así"  
  
QUE!. Mi mente da vueltas me llamaste... mi amor y no solo eso también dijiste que... que   
me AMAS a mi Shindou Shuichi. Yuki Eiri DIJO que me AMA!!!.  
  
Y, y que es eso de que no eres bueno para mi?, eso a mi no me importa en lo mas mínimo,   
no antes y mucho menos ahora; pero de donde sacas eso? Si eres lo mejor que tengo y lo   
único que quiero.  
  
"Vas a irte no es así?, vas a dejarme. No te culpo, y no te preocupes no tratare de   
detenerte... eres libre de irte."  
"Yuki yo no..."  
"Shh... esta bien, lo entiendo. Lamento no haberte hecho feliz, lo lamento tanto...mi Shu-chan."  
  
TU SHU-CHAN!!!. Yuki, mi Yuki en verdad me amas, no sabes lo feliz que me hacen tus   
palabras. Irme? Como demonios voy a hacerlo si me amas, no, no voy a ir a ningún lado;   
tal vez lo pensé pero eso fue antes cuando creí que me odiabas y que no me querías a tu   
lado, pero ahora que sé que no es así como he de dejarte mi vida. Jamás.  
  
Mi mente gira si control como lo ha hecho desde hace ya bastante tiempo. Me llamaste tú   
Shu-chan y apenas puedo creerlo, por favor Dios si esto es un sueño, no dejes que despierte   
nunca, te lo ruego.  
  
Cierro mis ojos y respiro profundamente tratando de calmarme y de que mis lagrimas dejen de   
correr. Logro calmarme un poco aunque sigo llorando pero ya no tiemblo ni estoy desesperado   
como antes, ahora solo son mis lagrimas que siguen fluyendo y no puedo –y a decir verdad no   
creo que quiera- que dejen de correr.  
  
Abro mis ojos lentamente temiendo que cuando lo haga tu ya no estés ahí conmigo y que de   
verdad es un sueño, un sueño y nada mas. No, no fue un sueño y tampoco lo fueron tus palabras.  
  
Siento como mi voz regresa lentamente después del shock que acabo de pasar, después de tus   
palabras.  
  
"Y-Yuki... mi amor, yo-yo necesito saber, t-tu dijiste, dijiste que..."  
  
Siento como mis mejillas se ponen cada vez mas rojas al pensar en lo que estoy a punto de   
preguntarte y la que espero que sea tu respuesta.  
  
"Dijiste que..."  
"Que te amo... te amo Shuichi"  
  
Es curioso, al oír tus palabras, por fin recordé como respirar. Yuki estoy tan feliz... dijiste   
que me amas. Pero y si me amas, entonces por que estas tan triste? acaso no deberias tener   
algo de alivio en el hecho de que por fin lo hayas dicho?. Es porque crees que que voy a   
dejarte, no es asi?.  
  
Recorro tu rostro con mi mirada, sigues llorando -tranquilamente- pero hay algo, algo   
diferente en tu rostro y en ti. Y por despues de lo que parecio ser una eternidad me doy   
cuenta de lo que es. Estas... estas sonriendo... miro una vez mas para asegurarme de que lo   
que veo es verdad y mi corazon salta de placer al corroborar que tu hermoso rostro esta adornado   
por una tenue -pero no por eso menos hermosa, real y presente- sonrisa. La misma sonrisa que   
me ha guiado todo el camino, la cual me impulsaba a seguir contigo; la sonrisa dulce, pura y   
tierna que me muestras de vez en cuando. Una sonrisa que esta libre de cinismo y de pretenciones;   
la misma sonrisa que te fue arrebatada aquella noche hace ya tanto tiempo. La sonrisa... que   
solo me muestras A MI.  
  
No puedo evitar el sonreir yo mismo -pero cuando no lo hago yo, ne?- mientras me acerco   
un poco mas a ti y tomo tu rostro en mis manos y me maravillo al sentir tu piel suave y   
tersa en mis dedos, esa piel de la que parece que nunca tengo suficiente. Limpio tus lagrima   
con mis pulgares, tu solo cierras tus ojitos y dejas que te toque -pareces disfrutarlo me   
atrevo a decir-. Lentamente voy acercando tu cara a la mia como si fuera a besarte -y es lo   
que me muero de ganas por hacer- pero en vez de eso te hablo...  
  
"Yuki... mi amor yo, yo no voy a irme" en ese momento tus ojitos se abren de golpe y tu   
mirada se clava en mi como nunca lo habia hecho; puedo notar que estas en shock como si no   
creyeras lo que acabo de decir.  
  
"Yuki... no voy a mentirte, queria, queria hacerlo... era demasiado y yo, y yo... crei que   
era lo mejor. Que asi serias feliz. Pero ahora, ahora no puedo no despues de lo que acabas   
de decir, no ahora. Te amo... Yuki"  
"No!"  
"..."  
"Yuki no... Eiri, quiero que me llames... Eiri"  
"EIRIIIIIIII"  
  
No pude soportarlo mas y me arroje a tus brazos y te bese. Tu me abrazaste aun mas fuerte   
mientras te dejabas ir y llorabas en mis brazos[2] como aquella unica vez hace ya 4 años, y   
mientras lo hacias entre sollozos me susurrabas una y otra vez... que me amas.  
  
Por eso ahora que te veo dormir aqui junto a mi, no boca abajo como de costumbre -y eso es raro-   
sino con tus brazos alrededor mio, sujetandome contra tu pecho -en lo cual no tengo objecion   
alguna- como si temieras que desapareciera durante la noche y al despertar ya no me tubieras.   
Pero no... eso nunca pasara, ya jamas me ire de tu lado; jamas...  
  
Por fin tengo la felicidad pura y buena que tanto anhelaba, no al lado de Yuki... sino de Eiri;   
y eso... la hace aun mas pura.  
OWARI  
[N/A]: Ah!!!, cuidado con la diabetes que de seguro adquirieron por andar leyendo fics como   
este, o gomen nasai si fue un mal intento de melosidad; no soy buena para eso asi   
que Gomen minna-san. ¬_¬'  
1.- Al decir que Yuki es la unica persona que Shu ha amado me referia como amantes,   
estoy segura que Shu adora a su familia en especial a su hermana Maiko; pero ese es   
otro TIPO de amor, no el amor del tipo que le profesa a Yuki.  
2.- Estoy hablando de esa escena en el episodio 8 del anime, cuando Aizawa va al   
departamento de Yuki y arma su escandalo. Se que Yuki no lloro en los brazos de Shu ahi,   
pero siganme el rollo, ok?  
  
Por ultimo, espero les haya gustado y si no, pues ya que; ya lo leyeron.  
Criticas y demas comentarios son bienvenidos en osiris150880@yahoo.com on en   
osiris150880@msn.com si quieren agregarme a su lista de MSN.  
  
ONEGAI...REVIEW. 


End file.
